the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seras
Appearance Seras looks like any typical Arcanine, orange fur with black stripes, complete with a long white mane and tail. However, Seras's fur is a fairly darker hue than is average for Arcanine (leaning more towards red on the spectrum), and her mane and tail fur is much longer and fluffier. These traits carry over in her human form as well. She is also considerably larger than most other Arcanine, likely because of something in her genetics that allowed her to grow bigger and stronger than what is normal for her species. She mostly keeps her mane loose and long, though occasionally she will cut off a certain length of it to keep it from growing too much. Her mane and tail are always kept well-groomed and free of tangles and frizz, and she takes pride in maintaining them to keep them in top condition. She sports quite a few noticeable markings on her person, primarily a triad of tears on her right ear that look like she has been in a nasty fight or two, and a tribal-style Eastern Dragon tattoo around her navel. Clothing-wise, Seras is often seen in her business-oriented attire, which is worn mostly for formal affairs or when dealing with anything involving Xeta Storm. Her typical apparel consists of a black embellish vest with silver buttons and trim, a sleek dark grey blazer, a black felt hat with a white band and silver buckle, black tuxedo-style pants, and white ribbon stilleto heels. Whenever she isn't on business, Seras will often wear a simple black dress with a lacy top and fishnet stockings for going out on the town, or a blue pinstripe suit for casual wear. Much like the other Aces, Seras always wears her signature platinum signet pendant wherever she goes. All of the Aces are required to wear these pendants as a symbol of their authority, and each are made of a different material to represent their Ace position. Seras, being the Alpha Ace, wears a pendant of platinum to represent her position as the Alpha. Personality Seras is the kind of girl who tends to focus more on her work than on socializing or other daily activities that most other females involve themselves in. Being the Alpha Ace of Xeta Storm, she is constantly charged with maintaining both economic authority over their businesses as well as provide strong leadership for the other members of the syndicate. She always maintains an imposing appearance, stone-hard expression, calculating gaze, and firm lips that can pull back and bare a snarl the instant she is pushed too far or threatened. She is a woman of her business, and rarely dedicates her time for 'petty distractions'. Seras is a very hard-working, diligent, and focused individual, but tends to undertake more than she can actually handle. As a result, she tends to be a prime victim for stress due to all of the management and work she must do on a daily basis, and it really does show when she is very overwhelmed. She works so hard and so often that she rarely has the energy to do anything else at the end of the day, even when she does have time for herself, and she finds that it's very hard for her to relax and take things slow when she is so stressed out all the time. [[Zeigs]], the Delta Ace, has become a form of go-to for her when the stress of her duties becomes too much. Seras admits that she respects him for his willingness to take risks where no one else would, as well as for his fearless attitude and display of authority in serious situations. However, she doesn't much care for his tendency to not take things seriously and for his carefree disposition, though she finds that she doesn't mind it too much since he is naturally a relaxing individual to be around. Seras is the sort of person who will always find certain characteristics of others to criticize and ridicule, though she does tend to take a liking to people who are just enjoyable company in general. She is working on letting herself relax and take time to enjoy life as it is, and to not bite off more than she can chew when it comes to her job. Seras loves each and every one of the members of Xeta Storm as if they were her own family, and takes care of them as best she can. She tries to find the time to hang out with them whenever she isn't working, and finds it a great deal easier to do so thanks to some therapuetic counciling from her Delta Ace, [[Zeigs]]. Seras treats each and every one of her fellow members with kindness and respect, and they are among the only folks who get to see the softer side of their primary leader. She will do anything to protect them, and as a result is very distrustful of outsiders. However, her respect can be earned by an outsider if they can best her in fair combat, the prime example being [[Isis]] even though their battle ended in a draw, or if they perform an act of kindness or love that can move even her stony heart. Seras's love has to be earned for her to have any kind of romantic inclination towards a certain individual, but once they have it, they will have a loyal lover for life. Love & Romance Relationships